Flashback
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric tells Sofia a story about his infancy according to stories from his mother. (Request made by Sofia2015 a while ago) *Happy Valentine's Day!*


Flashback

Summary: Cedric tells Sofia about his infancy according to stories from his mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First.

A/N: As requested by Sofia2015 a little while ago, here's a "Cedric as a baby" story. :) Or rather, it's a brief glimpse into his past without doing all the "Timey Wimey" stuff! Lol

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia sang happily as she skipped into his workshop one Saturday afternoon. It was storming again, like it had been doing all week, so they were confined to the castle instead of having opportunities to go outside and gather ingredients to update their supply.

"Sofia," he returned, though not nearly as cheerfully, as he watched the girl sit on his rolling stool and twirl around a few times. "You're sure in a good mood—even more so than usual."

She grinned. "I got good news today." She stopped herself as she started seeing the room spinning and multiple images of Cedric appearing before her. She shook her head lightly before smiling up at him.

"And what might that be?" He leaned against the table as he waited for her answer.

"I get to go with my mom tomorrow to see her friend's new baby." She giggled. "Babies are so cute."

"Eh," Cedric uttered with a shrug. "They're sort of frightening to me."

Sofia laughed. "What's so scary about babies, Mr. Cedric? They're harmless."

"See, that's where you and I are apt to disagree." He sighed. "Babies, while deceivingly 'cute,' actually have the tendency to be rather evil." He held up a hand as the young girl looked like she wanted to protest. "They cry at all hours of the night, they are rather demanding in terms of their feeding hours, and they have no respect for the idea of sleep… _Now_ tell me they're harmless."

Sofia shook her head in humor. "Oh, Mr. Cedric… Maybe one day you'll change your mind." She smiled up at him. "Just out of curiosity, what did you look like as a baby?"

"I suppose I looked about the same as I do now, except much shorter…" He traced his silver bangs and quirked a brow. "And I had darker hair, naturally."

"Did Mrs. Winifred ever tell you any stories about you as a baby?"

"Certainly." He grinned. "She thought I was just wonderful…"

~*~Flashback~*~

"Oh, Ceddy-kins," Winifred cooed happily at her nearly one year old son, who was settled into a rather plush chair and staring at his mother with wide eyes. "Mummy has your favorite—mashed peas and carrots!" She held a spoon up to the much younger Cedric, who whined at the unappetizing concoction before him.

Baby Cedric attempted to scoot farther back into the chair but found that the barrier of fabric would not let him. But if one thing was for certain, he was _not_ going to eat the mashed peas and carrots! And wherever she got the idea that such a thing was his favorite was well beyond him.

"Oh, come on, little one. It tastes really good. See?" She ate a bite of his mushy meal before pausing with a rather strange look on her face.

Cedric blinked as his mother began making faces and attempting to rake the apparently offensive taste from her tongue. He then giggled happily and clapped his hands, as he felt rather entertained at the free "show" he was getting.

Winifred deadpanned at her son and rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well, Cedric dear… Clearly, this isn't going to go over well with either of us." She pondered for a moment and lit up. "I know… Now, you mustn't tell your father about this, but I have something you are bound to enjoy." She smiled and left the room briefly before walking back inside with her hands behind her back. "Now, darling, just close your eyes."

The baby tilted his head, not seeming to understand.

Winifred chuckled and held up one free hand, demonstrating to him how to hide his eyes. She smiled proudly when he successfully mimicked her actions. "All right, Ceddy-kins. Take a look."

Cedric lifted his hands from his eyes and glanced down, finding a cupcake sitting on his lap. His eyes widened with a certain shimmer to them—that of excitement. He picked up the tiny cake and stared at it intensely.

"This is a Fly Cake," Winifred informed him as she lifted her own to prepare to eat it. "I'm not sure if you would even like it, but—" She gasped when she saw the baby practically inhale the cake, icing smeared all over his face and crumbs falling down his purple baby sorcerer's robe. She wasn't sure exactly _why_ Goodwin had bought their son a robe at his age, but she wasn't about to ask. Besides, he looked cute. She quirked an eyebrow at the boy, who seemed rather pleased with himself. "Well, then… I take it that you _do_ in fact like Fly Cakes?"

Baby Cedric sighed happily and collapsed into the chair more, resting his head against the armrest as he settled in for a midday nap. He closed his eyes and lifted one thumb to his mouth as he drifted to sleep.

Winifred laughed softly and used a handkerchief to remove most of the remnants of the Fly Cake before she gathered a heavy quilt and draped it over her son. "Good night, my love," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Sleep well."

Sofia giggled upon hearing his story that his mother had rehashed many times. "Oh, so _that's_ why you like Fly Cakes so much!" She smiled. "I guess that does make sense. Then again, what's not to love about them?"

"Very good point," he acknowledged with a grin. He then cleared his throat and waved one hand casually. "Now then, if we are done discussing the frightfulness of children and such things, did you come here for any particular reason?"

The princess shrugged. "I need a reason to visit you now?" She smiled mischievously.

Cedric shot her a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

She giggled innocently. "Nothing…" She laughed. "It almost sounds like you expected me to mispronounce a spell and turn my bedroom into an indoor jungle or something."

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at her. "That is _oddly_ specific, Sofia…" He gaped at her guilty smile. "You didn't?"

"I almost caught a monkey earlier, but he was too fast, and I really do need some help…" She laughed at his incredulous look. "Why are you so surprised, Mr. Cedric? Stranger things have happened, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, you silly girl? I really don't want to explain to your father why you have an _elephant_ roaming about your room." He sighed and picked up his wand. "Let's go. And for Merlin's sake, learn how to pronounce your spells—on second thought, no casting spells without me until you're at least twelve."

The auburn-haired girl grinned. "Yes, Mr. Cedric…" She giggled and followed the mystified sorcerer from the tower as they set out on yet another bizarre yet somewhat typical adventure.

The end (And Happy Valentine's Day!)


End file.
